A Twisted Life
by SwagMasterFrozenBlu
Summary: Twistkit. Dustedkit. Two different souls. As they grow older, Starclan will send Moorclan in complete destruction thanks to the two siblings. Their lives will twist in completely different paths, not by fate, but by chance. (Rated T because Warriors.)
1. Chapter 1

**MoorClan Allegiances**

Leader: Sandstar- Light ginger tom w/ a white underbelly, legs, tail-tip, and ears- Amber eyes

**App- **Graypaw

Deputy- Palestream- Beautiful gray she-cat w/ darker tabby stripes & a white belly- Blue eyes

**App- **Mountainpaw

Med. Cat- Appledrop- Creamy she-cat w/ long legs- Green eyes

Apprentice- Grasspaw

_Warriors_

Darkflame- Smoky black tom w/ a gray ringed tail- Amber eyes

**App- **Slippaw

Gingerflow- Thin white and dark ginger she-cat- Brown eyes

Sunfrost- Huge ginger tom w/ broad shoulders- Sky blue eyes

Adderhiss- Tall dark tabby tom w/ ginger ears and black ringed tail- Yellow eyes

**App- **Stormpaw

Willowcloud- Short white she-cat w/ gray paws and one black ear- Blue eyes

Flareleaf- Ginger she-cat w/ white legs and tail- Green eyes

Blacksun- Massive black tom- Big yellow eyes, like the sun

Duskchill- Tall brown tabby she-cat w/ a cream belly and paws- Amber eyes

_Apprentices_

Mountainpaw- Large muscular gray and black tom w/ white paws- Blue eyes

Slippaw- Tiny pale cream she-cat- Brown eyes

Graypaw- Tall gray and white tom, brother to Mountainpaw- Green eyes

Stormpaw- Dark gray tom w/ white ears- Amber eyes

Grasspaw- Pale gray she-cat w/ brown paws and tail-tip- Green eyes

_Queens/kits_

Puddlewing- Dark gray and brown she-cat w/ a white belly- Blue eyes Mate: Adderhiss

Kits- Twistkit- Brown and black tabby tom- Dark green eyes

Dustedkit- Pale ginger she-cat w/ a white tail- Blue eyes

_Elders_

Berryfog- Thin cream she-cat- Blind blue eyes

Cricketjump- Short gray and brown tom w/ 3 legs- Gray eyes

**Deepclan**

Leader- Flamestar- Large ginger tom- Blue eyes

Deputy- Yellowpool- Tall yellow/brown tom- Green eyes

Med. Cat- Reedsnap- Gray and cream she-cat- Brown eyes

App- N/A

**RedClan**

Leader- Flightstar- Gray and white she-cat- Blue eyes

Deputy- Icecrack- Pure white tom- Green eyes

Med. Cat- Fogwing- Very old gray tom- Amber eyes

App- N/A

**Jaggedclan**

Leader- Duststar- Pale brown tom- Green eyes

Deputy- Shadedfern- Dark gray she-cat- Green/brown eyes

Med. Cat- Bluebark- Russian blue tom- Gray eyes

App- Fernpaw- Dark brown tom w/ gray legs and belly- Green eyes

**That's it I guess. Hope to see you all on my new story, A Twisted Life! Don't worry, I still will update my other stories as well. Stay tuned!**

**-SMFB**


	2. REAL Chapter 1

**Enjoy! Now, I'm so used to third person, but we'll switch things up. FIRST PERSON! Also, I have a good feeling Twistkit is gonna be a very very very very very VVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY tiny bit of mary-sue.**

**Twistkit POV.**

I look around, my green/blue eyes dull. I wait for my sister, Dustedkit, to open her eyes. I opened my eyes a long time ago. What was wrong with her? My tail-tip twitches in annoyance. I quickly jab Dustedkit in the flank. She squeals, starting to cry. My mother, Puddleflight, opens her eyes. "Oh my precious Dustedkit, don't cry." She soothes. "What did you do, Twistkit?" My mother narrows her blue eyes.

"Nothing. I just waited." I lie, though not budging. "I just want to go outside already!" I complain, kneading my moss-soft paws on the earth.

"Go alone then. I'll call you when she opens her eyes." Puddleflight decides, shooing me away. I smile, bounding out of the nursery, away from the milk and kit scent.

I bump into someone. "Oof!" I squeak, landing on my back. I look up, a tall gray and black tom turns around. I rise to my paws, gulping in fear.

"You're Twistkit...right?" The tall tom asks.

I nod.

"Son of Puddleflight." He mews softly. "Deeply sorry, I've forgotten my manners. I am Graypaw."

I smile, starting to bounce. I quickly stop, thinking the apprentice will take me for a hyper no good kit. Instead, I sit, wrapping my fluffy black ringed tail around myself. "Hello, Graypaw."

"Don't you have a sister?" He asks, and I reply with a swift nod.

I roll my bright blue green eyes. "She hasn't-"

"Opened her eyes?" Graypaw immediately guesses what I was about to say. I flatten my ears. He smiles. "You have a very fluffy tail." Graypaw mews, smirking.

"Do you have a brother?" I ask, sort of thinking that I'm into his personal life.

"This ain't twenty questions kit. But yeah. Mountainpaw! Get over here!" Graypaw calls to this 'Mountainpaw' that I'm not aware of.

A huge dark gray tom pads toward us. "Y-you're an apprentice?" My eyes stretch wide with fear.

"I'm even scarin' kits now!" Mountainpaw frowns. "But yes, I am. My and Graypaw 'ere are the same age. Weird, eh?" He smirks.

Graypaw shoots me a look. "Don't be so rude, Twistkit. Of course he's an apprentice! That's why they call him Mountainpaw. He's a giant mountain!" My friend throws his head back in laughter.

Mountainpaw glares at his brother, knocking him down with one paw. I even saw him do it gently. Graypaw stumbles backwards, falling on his back. "That's what you get." He smiles, padding off, tail high.

"N-no! I'm not done with you!" Graypaw speeds after him. I don't follow, I guess that Puddleflight might want me. I pad toward the nursery again, and my mother is standing over Dustedkit, smiling.

"Twistkit! I was just about to call you. It's Dustedkit! She has opened her eyes!" She exclaims happily. I smile, and bound over. Like mother told me, all kits are born with blue eyes at first, then they change color. It seems that Dustedkit's eyes have already changed color. They are a greenish golden brown. They're very nice!

"Her eyes are amazing!" I squeak. "Dustedkit, c'mon, lets go play!" I start to race out of the nursery. I turn around. Dustedkit glares at me, not moving. My head tilts to one side in confusion. "Mama, why is she giving me a nasty look?"

My mother looks at Dustedkit. "Dustedkit, that is no way to look at your brother when he did nothing wrong!" She perks her ears. Dustedkit keeps glaring at me, starting to pad over. I stay in my place. Dustedkit is a mouse-length away from my muzzle. She spits in my face. I frown.

"Mama! What did I do?!" I feel my heart split. My own sister hates me. She JUST opened her eyes!

Puddleflight frowns. "Go play, Twistkit." I pad out of the nursery, catching a hiss from my mother. I guess she's talking to Dustedkit.

"What's to do out here though?" I mutter to myself, looking around. I look up at the sky, and notice it is a bleak gray, no sun at all. I tilt my head to one side, scenting an odd scent in the breezy air. Suddenly, something falls on my head, it's wet and cold. I squeal. Another one falls on my head, then another. I look for shelter from the falling cold objects wildly.

A large tabby tom pads up to me. "Twistkit." He purrs, licking my on my head.

"Are you my father...uhm..." I try to remember my supposed father's name.

"Adderhiss." My father smiles. "And Twistkit, these drops are just rain. It's newleaf so they'll come a lot. But remember, every drop is cold and comes from gray clouds." Adderhiss rests his tail on my small shoulders.

I look up at him. "Daddy, have you seen Dustedkit yet?"

Adderhiss tenses at her name. "I have to go on...patrols." He mutters, padding off quickly, almost running.

I blink in confusion, but shake the thoughts out of my head. I looked up, the drops falling rapidly now. I shiver at the cold, quickly dashing in the nursery. I notice my mother has a paw raised and is spitting at Dustedkit. My sister, eyes wide with fear, is in the corner of the nursery. "Mama?" I whisper.

Puddleflight turns toward me, lowering her paw. "Twistkit." She smiles, licking me on my head. "You're all wet! Get yourself cleaned up from the rain, and go to sleep."

I nod, and begin lapping the drops of rain from my pelt.

I think about Adderhiss' words. _But remember, every drop is cold and comes from gray clouds._

I wince, and shove the thoughts out of my mind. I finish my cleaning, and rest in my nest next to Puddleflight. Dustedkit lays in the back of the den in some dry and moldy moss. I just turn away, and could feel Dustedkit's glare burning in my back. Mama wraps her tail around me.

"Goodnight, Dustedkit." I whisper, not daring to make eye contact.

Dustedkit spits in reply.

I frown, forcing my eyes to droop and let sleep engulf me.

**Yas? YAAAS? :D**

**I really have this story planned out, like Coldstar's fate. Also keep tuned on that!**

**Bye!**

**-SMFB**


	3. Chapter 2

**Guys, it's the last day of school for me! :D That means a chapter a day for all of my stories! YAAAAY!**

**Twistkit's POV.**

I wake up, flames building around me. Scorches of fire attack my pelt, and I scream with agony. I look at my burn, my fur is gone, and a little blood wells from it as the heat melted my skin. I felt my blood bubbling from the hungry flames. No one is in camp. I stumble out of the den I am in, not the nursery, I know. My lungs scream for fresh air, and I automatically suck in the smoke-polluted air, like it was water. My paws give up, ashes covering my pelt, I fall to the ground. No one is here to save me. I wait for the flames to devour me. I'm done.

"Twistkit!" Someone sounds above me. I open my forest green eyes. Puddleflight!

"Mama? What's wrong?" I stare at her horror-stricken face.

Puddleflight frowns. "My sweet, why are you covered in ashes?!" I look at my pelt. It wasn't my usual sleek dark tabby fur, but a black-brown murky color, only showing patches of my real pelt. "Follow me, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

My medicine cat, Appledrop, wipes me clean with water soaked moss. After she finishes, the beautiful creamy she-cat shoos my mother out of the den. Appledrop crouches down in front of me. "Twistkit, did you have a dream of some sort?"

I nod.

"Did it feel real?"

I nod again. Appledrop's eyes cloud with confusion and regret. She shook her head. "Alright. That's all I need to know. Go on now, go play." She meowed quickly, pushing me out gently. I blink in confusion. _What was that about?_

Graypaw scampers up to me, a fat vole in his jaws. "Share?" His mew is muffled through the fresh-kill's fur. I nod, smiling. We sit down near the nursery next to my pebble pile. I collect pebbles in camp, and once I become an apprentice, I'll go out of camp and collect rocks!

"Do you like the moor?" I ask Graypaw after I take a bite form the prey.

Graypaw's eyes flash with glee. "I love it! You feel so free, like you could run forever! The smooth grass on your paws, the wind in your fur..." My friend trails off, and I don't pay attention anymore. I feel a glare burning into my side. My eyes shift to the right, finding Dustedkit glaring at me. She mouths some words that I don't understand.

"Excuse me one second." I mew, and Graypaw nods in understanding. My paws carry me toward Dustedkit. She stops glaring at me as I face her. "What do you want from me?" I spit.

Dustedkit, despite her small size, knocks me over on my back and pins me. I feel her claws dig in my shoulders. I screech, and batter her stomach with my powerful hindlegs. She gasps, and gets off of me. "Are you mouse-brained?!" I yowl, feeling blood trickle down my shoulders. My ears are pinned backward, and my teeth are bared.

Graypaw and Mountainpaw are watching. "Come on, Twistkit! Teach that mouse-brain a lesson!" Mountainpaw screams encouragingly. My eyes flash with power, and I leap for my sister, easily pinning her. She attempts to swipe my muzzle, but I dodge. It'd have been weak anyway. I quickly slice my claws over her eye, and she yowls. Dustedkit shrinks back, bumping against the camp wall. Mountainpaw and Graypaw burst into laughter. She looks at me, 3 thin lines running across her golden green eye. Dustedkit just blinks at me, padding toward the nursery.

"That's right! Get to the nursery, sorry excuse for a kit!" Graypaw calls bitterly.

I look at my claws, blood dripping from them._ I'm a monster..._I think. I run toward the medicine den, trying to find the pool that Appledrop soaked the moss in. I find a small crater with barely any water left. I drop my paws in the water, where the blood washes off quickly.

My paws quickly carry me to the nursery, where I find Dustedkit talking to Puddleflight. Mother looks at me.

"Did you do this?" She asks.

I nod, not wanting to tell a lie. Did I just see a smile flash on her face?

"Twistkit, go to sleep." She turns to Dustedkit. "You too."

"Mama, I just slept not too long ago!" I complain, flattening my ears.

Puddleflight stares at me.

"Fiiiiine." I roll my bluegreen eyes, falling on my spongy nest. I didn't share with mama anymore because I was too big. But we still slept next to each other. My eyelids drop into sleep, that I didn't even know I wanted to do.

I opened one eye. Flames. I quickly get up this time, and start running out of the den. I look around, then quickly leave camp, speeding on the crunchy grassed moor. I feel that my paws are getting soaked. I stop and look at one; The grass is so rough that it scratched and cut up my pads. MY eyes shift behind me. The fire quickly washes over me, trapping me in a circle of flames. It's too high to jump. "Puddleflight!" I screech at the top of my lungs.

"Twistkit!" Mama wakes me up. "Why were you screaming?"

I quickly get to my paws, which hurt obviously. I show Puddleflight my cut up pads.

* * *

Appledrop places 4 scraps of soaked moss at my paws, which soothed it but hurt.

"Twistkit, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you keep having these dreams?"

"I don't know, you're the medicine cat, _you_ tell me."

Appledrop glares at me. "Your dreams become real, Twistkit. I don't know why, but they're real. They're like a living nightmare."

I blink. "How is that possible?"

She shakes her head. "I dunno, but you should just stay awake until night. At daytime is when you have bad dreams, I presume. So no more naps, even though you are still a kit. 3 moons, hm?"

I reply with a quick nod.

"Okay, go."

I turn toward the entrance.

Appledrop stops me. "Twistkit?"

"Huh?"

"Be careful."

**Okay, bye :D**

**SMFB**


	4. Chapter 3- Death and Questions

**Sorry I'vent been focusing on this site as much. I lost internet for a few weeks and it was...eeegh. So, on with another chapter or A Twisted Life! Oh, and I also noticed I changed Puddle's name. I'ts actually Puddlewing. TEEHEE.**

**Dustedkit POV.**

I just love it. With all of my heart. Watching him playing with the other cats in Moorclan. It's amazing. My paws tingle with excitement. He doesn't know what's coming. I stare at him while he is sleeping soundly. Tomorrow. I blink my eye, which still hurt, 3 blood-dried slashes across my eyelid. He'll get it tomorrow. Oh, Starclan, you can be sure of it...

**Twistkit POV.**

I wake drowsily, my eyes are sticky from sleep. I blink it away, getting up. Dustedkit already left her nest. It was cold. I arch my back, as my legs quiver in a stretch. I race out of the nursery energetically, looking around for Graypaw. It'd been a while since I talked with him. I'm 3 moons, after all. My belly grumbles in protest for food.I roll my eyes, letting out a huff. "Not yet!" I slap my plump belly with a paw. It rumbles again. I glance at Blacksun and Willowcloud, the two young warriors sharing tongues. I tilt my head, getting a better view of Willowcloud's belly. It looked plumper than the other she-cats. My shoulders give a shrug. _It's greenleaf. _I think. _It's not bad to get fat for the colder seasons! I should try it._

"Hey, what are you doing?" A sharp voice snaps me out of my thoughts, and I stare up at Appledrop, the medicine cat, as I'm standing on some squashed purple berries. "You're stepping on my juniper berries!" She hissed softly, though her voice had an edge of warmth, as it always did.

"Uh...I was just looking around." I sounded a bit defensive with my explanation. Appledrop just purred softly. "What are juniper berries for?" I ask curiously.

Appledrop's eyes lit up with surprise. Before she could reply, a horrible hacking sounded from the other side of the den. I scented the air. It smelled of vomit and Grasspaw. "Is there something wrong with Grasspaw?" I ask. Even I could hear the worry cracking in my voice.

The creamy medicine cat frowned. "She isn't getting better, that's for sure. She keeps vomiting and coughing. I gave her willow leaf and catmint, but nothing is working." I watched her turn for Grasspaw's nest, and my ears picked up her sad whisper: "I have to let Starclan take her now..."

"No!" I whisper a little loudly to myself. "Can I help?! Is there any way? I want Grasspaw to live! Starclan won't take her now!" My paws slam against the soft earth of the medicine den flooring.

Appledrop's ears perked. "What do you know about herbs?"

"I've seen you do some things with other cats. Like... when Berryfog's throat hurt, you gave her honey to soothe it. Maybe Grasspaw has vomited so much, her throat is sore."

The young medicine cat's eyes shone with wonder. "Starclan..." She whispered softly. "Even I wouldn't of though of that. Come, Twistkit. I'll get Grasspaw some soaked moss. You get the honey comb. It's near my tansy."

I nodded, both of us racing off. I breath in the scent of the sharp herbs that tingle my nostrils, which make me sneeze. A couple of dusted leaves fly onto a golden pool. Honey! I grab a piece of the honey comb, and race back toward Grasspaw's nest, where she was crouching over her vomit soaked nest, where she was convulsing, but nothing came out. _Oh, Grasspaw! _"Grasspaw..."

"W-hhaaa-tt..." Grasspaw's choked whine made me wince. She fell on her side, mouth hung open in agony, looking like she was about to yowl, but she said nothing.

I flinch a little. "I need you to eat this honey for me. Your throat must hurt a-"

"I don't need honey!" The medicine apprentice spat weakly. "You're not even a medicine cat. What good does a 3 moon old kit know?"

My patience spilled over. "I _know _you should eat this honey." Grasspaw snarled in reply. "I want you to die peacefully!" I screeched angrily.

Grasspaw stared at my, eyes glazed. My heart seemed to stop, regretting the words I just blurted. She was too stiff and in pain to move, I could tell by the way she wanted to look away from me. "I didn't-"

"No...you've said the right thing." Her gaze hardened, mixed with agony, hatred, and fury. "I definitely will not forgot you, Twist-" Grasspaw's words were cut off, a flash in her eyes, and she was still.

"N-no!" I yowl. _I didn't want it to end like this! She'll hate me! She'll haunt me in Starclan!_

Appledrop races toward me, a huge ball of soaked moss in her mouth. She drops it, staring at her dead apprentice. My heart twists in agony. "It's all my fault! I let her die!"

The medicine cat fixed me with a hard stare. "It was no cat's fault. It was her time to hunt with Starclan." Her ears slightly pinned back, she stalked away.

_I wish I could believe you._

The day seemed as slow as a slug, not going fast enough. I kept the death of Grasspaw out of my mind. But that didn't last too long.

"She's dead!" Willowcloud, Grasspaw's sister, screeched. Berryfog and Cricketjump carried Grasspaw out of the medicine den. She no longer smelled of vomit. Just water from the pool in the den, and death. Appledrop beckoned Willowcloud with her fluffy tail to join the burial, rosemary in her jaws. Blacksun joined them. The two pressed close to each other, the muscular black warrior whispering sympathetic and comforting words to the grieving she-cat.

"It's my fault, Puddlewing. I let her d-" I began, only to be cut off by a hiss.

"It was no one's fault." My mother told me sternly. I flinched at her crisp tone. I couldn't believe my mother. Not one word. She wrapped her thin tail around me, but I pulled away, only to be ambushed by Graypaw.

The big gray tom smiled. "Hey, Twistkit! I-" A huge boom sounded. I flinch, and it comes again.

"Starclan is grieving the loss of Grasspaw! A storm will soon come!" Sandstar, the leader, yowled from his den. The cats bustled into their dens. Palestream, the deputy, and Flareleaf covered the fresh-kill pile with leaves and yellowish, crunchy grass from, what I heard, a barn. The mix stopped the prey from getting soggy.

Adderhiss padded up to me. He looked up at the sky, which had started to shower rain drops. "Remember, my son." He murmured.

_Each drop is cold and comes from gray clouds. _I thought, rolling my eyes. My father always said that when it rained.

"Each drop is cold and comes from gray clouds." Adderhiss remarked. "Now, you're getting soaked. Go wash up and play with Dustedkit."

I wince. I'vent told father about Dustedkit yet. Maybe he felt the same? I give a huge sigh, realizing that wouldn't be true. A cat had to love each of their kits equally. Right? I give a huge sigh, padding in the nursery, washing myself dry. I yawn, my eyes drooping with tiredness. But I stop myself quickly from letting sleep engulf me. It was only sunhigh, and I couldn't sleep in the day. I just curl into my nest, thinking of the questions I continued to ask myself everyday.

_Will Dustedkit hate me forever?_

_Do Adderhiss and Puddlewing hate Dustedkit?_

_Do _I_ hate Dustedkit?_

Finally night comes, and my eyes have been drooping for moons it seems. I fall in my nest, and let the darkness of sleep take over. But the question I asked myself keeps ringing in my ears.

_Do I hate Dustedkit?_

**Wow. That's done! I swear to all my meal times, I will keep with this chapter routine.**

**-SMFBx**


End file.
